


Dream Come True

by Wyndewalker



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra thinks he's finally losing it when he imagines having 'encounters' with both the men he desires.  Sometimes dreams do come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Come True

Ezra let out a soft surprised gasp when hands suddenly grasped his hips and pulled him back to rest flush up against a long, lean body. He knew without looking who was behind him, though that knowledge only increased his surprise. Then pale blonde hair came into view in the soft moonlight filtering into the shadows of the barn as a head bent to kiss and nibble at his neck. His manhood swelled and grew stiff inside the constricting material of his pants. His breaths came in short pants at the feel of the answering denim clad erection fitted snugly against his backside. He'd wanted this man almost from the day they'd met but even he knew there were some things that were unattainable to him. And this man was definitely one of them. Until this moment.

The brush he'd been using to groom Chaucer fell from his hand as he was turned to face the wall of Chaucer's stall. The strong hands and lean body never lost contact as they maneuvered him into a position they liked. Ezra whimpered, bracing himself against the wall, as a hand moved to the front of his pants and quickly undid the buttons. He gasped and bit his lip when the same hand slid inside the confining material to draw out his straining erection, stroking it to greater hardness.

Lost in the feel of the hand stroking him, Ezra barely noticed when his pants were pushed down around his ankles. He did notice when slick fingers slipped between his cheeks to swirl around his tight opening. Wanton and eager, he spread his legs as far as his pants would allow, earning several more nibbling kisses that moved up his neck until teeth caught and tugged on his earlobe, making him moan.

Then one of those fingers was pushing inside him, making him moan even more. His head fell back against the shoulder of the man behind him while his hips tried to decide which way to thrust. The decision was taken from him as the invading fingers and stroking hand moved in tandem to push and pull him between them.

Suddenly they were gone and Ezra mewled in distress, incapable of forming a coherent thought, much less speaking. There was a grunting sigh behind him, then the hands were back spreading his cheeks. At the feel of the blunt cockhead pressing against his opening Ezra thrust backwards impaling himself, eager to feel this man buried inside him. He barely managed to choke back his scream of pleasure and pain. When he tried to push back again, wanting more, the strong hands gripped his hips preventing him from moving.

One hand slipped around to gently pet his stomach, drifting down over his quivering flanks as he whimpered and mewled, wanting to be taken then and there. After a moment he managed to relax, to stop fighting against the hands holding him still. Feeling his surrender, the man began to move. With slow steady strokes he withdrew then thrust deeply into Ezra's tight channel. Allowed to move, Ezra met him thrust for thrust, panting and whining as each stroke rubbed over that small nub of pleasure deep inside him.

The man behind him grunted and groaned as he thrust harder and deeper into Ezra, driving them closer and closer to the edge. Ezra cried out as a hand circled his manhood once more, roughly bringing him to climax with a few quick strokes. His inner muscles clamped down around the cock inside him and the man came with a muffled shout, biting down on his shoulder.

Several minutes passed as they stood there panting before the man slid his softening cock from Ezra. He couldn't move as the man reached down and pulled up his pants, gently tucking in Ezra's limp manhood before redoing the buttons. Ezra heard the rustle of cloth as the man fixed his own pants. Another soft kiss was placed against his neck before the man in black drifted away into the shadows.

Chaucer shifting and bumping into him broke Ezra from his daze. Blinking, he was surprised to find himself standing next to the gelding, brush still clenched in his hand resting on Chaucer's withers. He shifted uncomfortably realizing he was still hard. It was as if the encounter had never happened.

"What just happened here?" he asked out loud.

Chaucer nickered in response, bending his neck to nuzzle at his beloved master. Ezra absently pet the long face.

"I'm losing it, old boy," he murmured to the gelding. "It's the only thing I can think of. I've been alone so long I'm starting to imagine things."

He sighed, patting the gelding once more, before slipping out of the stall. What he needed was a stiff drink and a good game of poker. And maybe he'd be able to do a little surreptitious watching. Leaving the livery, he glanced around the night-darkened town. He nodded to Josiah sitting outside the jail as he passed on his way to the Saloon.

Each step was pure agony, as the cloth of his pants seemed to grow even tighter. Realizing his arousal was becoming quite obvious to even the most casual observer, he turned down the alley next to the Saloon. Intent upon reaching the outhouse and relieving his problem, Ezra didn't realize he wasn't alone until strong arms grabbed him and pushed him back against the wall. He had the barest glimpse of a familiar hat and long hair before his captor was kneeling down and agile fingers were undoing the buttons of his pants. He felt the brush of cool night air against his sensitive organ for only the briefest of moments before it was engulfed in the wet heat of his captor's mouth.

Ezra pressed his head back against the wall, not caring that his hat dropped to the ground. His back arched trying to thrust himself deeper into the welcome heat, his mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure. Like before, a strong hand kept his hips pinned against the wall preventing him from moving. The other hand rolled and fondled his balls.

He whimpered when the mouth withdrew from his cock only to gasp as a tongue slowly licked him from base to tip, curling around him as it went. Then just the tip of his cock was engulfed and laved with that talented tongue. Ezra knew he was close, had been perilously close even before this sweet torture began. Again and again the man kneeling before him brought him to the edge only to leave him dangling there. Certain he could take no more of it he managed to moan, "Please."

That seemed to be what the man wanted to hear as he deep-throated Ezra, sucking him down to the root. Ezra threw his head back, cracking it against the wall and seeing stars as his hips twitched and bucked, emptying his seed into the relaxed throat. If he'd been able to draw breath he was sure he would have screamed out his climax. As it was he stood there panting for several moments while the man continued to lick him clean, then tucked him back into his pants. The man rose like an apparition to his feet, gently placed a kiss on Ezra's lips before turning and striding away into the darkness.

Raucous laughter from the front of the alleyway broke Ezra from his daze. He found himself standing in the middle of the alley, hat fixed firmly on his head, and once more painfully erect. He was losing his mind. That had to be it. He was hallucinating these encounters and he wasn't even under the influence of one of Nathan's noxious teas. Screw the drink and poker game, Ezra thought silently, groaning at his choice of words. There's half a bottle of brandy still in my room. I'll simply partake of that whilst I alleviate my condition.

Determined now to follow through with his planned course of action, Ezra strode to the back stairs of the Saloon and hurried up them to the second floor. Thankfully he passed no one on the way to his room. With only a brief moment of fumbling he managed to fit the key into the lock and open his door. Closing the door behind him, he paused as a familiar scent wafted through the air. Familiar, but completely out of place here in his room.

A brief flaring of light and the lamp by his window came to life. The soft light illuminated the features of Chris Larabee, the leader of their group, the man in black, one of the two men he so ardently desired.

"Mr. Larabee...what...how... Why are you in my room?" Ezra stuttered out, praying that the darkness hid the bulge in his pants.

Chris seemed to study him for a moment, his head tilting to the side as he took a drag from his cheroot. "We've been waiting for you."

"W-we, Mr. Larabee?"

A slight rustle had Ezra looking to his left and finding himself staring into the grinning features of Vin Tanner, the second in command of their group, the tracker, and the second of the two men he so ardently desired.

"Yep. Been waitin' on ya, Ez. Thought ya weren't ever gonna come." The soft voice rasped in the darkness, sending a shiver of desire to his already rampant erection.

"You have?" Ezra squeaked, a tremor running through him at the possible double meaning of the words.

"Ayep," Vin murmured, moving so that he was standing in front of Ezra. He moved in real close forcing Ezra to step backwards until he bumped into the wall, then pressed his body full-length against the gambler's. Hands on Ezra's hips, he ground their pelvises together making the smaller man moan. "Been waitin' a real long time."

Ezra groaned into the tracker's mouth as he was thoroughly kissed. Then they were moving away from the wall and Ezra felt Chris's long, lean body pressing against his back. Like in his dreams, Chris began to nibble and kiss his neck while rubbing up against his backside. The last coherent thought Ezra had was a fervent prayer that this wouldn't turn out to be just another dream.

*******  
Part 2  
*******

He whimpered when the two men pulled away from him, then sighed at the realization that they were undressing him. His gun belt, jacket, and shoulder rig were quickly tossed to the side. Thankfully he'd not worn his derringer that evening. As soon as Vin had his shirt undone the tracker trailed wet kisses down his chest to his nipples. Ezra arched forward as each one was laved and sucked into hard nubs, then playfully nipped before being soothed once more with a rough tongue.

Chris pushed Ezra's shirt off his shoulders so he could continue to kiss and nibble on the creamy flesh. One hand remained on Ezra's hip, keeping them tight against each other, while the other hand moved around to undo the fastenings of Ezra's pants. They were quickly opened and the hand slid inside to coax out his painfully erect cock. With sure, firm movements Chris began to stroke Ezra.

His two fantasies began to merge as Chris's stroking hand was replaced by the wet heat of Vin's mouth. Ezra's pants were pushed down to pool around his ankles. He pushed back against the hand that had slipped between his cheeks, eager to feel Chris's hard length impaling him.

"Easy, Ezra. We've got all night," Chris soothed, his hands moving to hold Ezra still.

"No. Now. Need you now," Ezra whimpered then moaned as Vin sucked extra hard on the tip of his cock. "Oh God, Vin," he cried, his hands curling tightly in Vin's hair.

Ezra purred in satisfaction when he felt Chris's slick finger breach his opening. He pushed back impaling himself on the finger then thrust forward into Vin's mouth.

Chris quickly stretched Ezra, getting up to three fingers before he withdrew so he could undo his jeans. He sighed as his aching cock popped free of the restricting denim. Wasting no time, he slicked himself up with some more bear grease. Spreading Ezra's cheeks, he paused to warn Vin. "Chris coming in."

With those words he thrust forward, burying himself in Ezra's tight sheath. Ezra shrieked at the sudden invasion, but instead of pulling away he thrust back, impaling himself further. Then Chris and Vin took over, pushing and pulling him between them in a steady rhythm. Ezra gave himself up to their command, no longer able to do more than feel the intense pleasure coursing through his body.

Vin felt the tremors begin to spread through Ezra's body and deep-throated him, pushing him over the edge. Chris gasped and groaned as Ezra's inner muscles clamped down around him, rippling as the smaller man orgasmed. A couple more hard thrusts and Chris came as well, shouting as he bit Ezra's shoulder.

Vin stood and wrapped his arms around both men, supporting them as he kissed Ezra. After a moment Chris began to move away. Ezra broke off kissing Vin to look over his shoulder at Chris. Seeing the needy look, Chris leaned forward and brushed his lips over Ezra's in a soft kiss. "Not going anywhere, Ez. Just wanted to move this to the bed."

Ezra nodded then went back to kissing Vin. With a wry chuckle, Chris turned down the coverlet then slipped off his duster. He didn't bother tucking himself back into his jeans, he was only going to strip them off in a minute. Kneeling down, he maneuvered Ezra out of his boots and pants without tripping him or Vin. He nudged them towards the bed and began to strip.

As they moved, enough of Ezra's sense returned to realize two things. One was that Vin was still dressed. The second was that Vin had yet to find release. Capturing Vin's lips once more, Ezra started to undress him.

Vin smiled at Ezra's eagerness, hurriedly undoing his gun belt. In no time at all the two men were rolling around on the bed naked. When they stopped moving Ezra was on top, straddling Vin's waist. He scooted down the lean body so that his head was level with Vin's thick cock. Bending down. Ezra grasped Vin's cock in one hand so he could run his tongue from the base to the tip in one long swipe. He swirled his tongue around the head before sucking it into his mouth. Vin moaned as Ezra continued to torture him for several minutes, repeating those movements over and over again. Ezra had him strung so tight Vin was certain he would snap in half if he moved the wrong way. Just when he was certain the torture would never end he felt the side of the bed dip and heard Chris speak.

Chris threaded his fingers through Ezra's hair, turned on by the sight of him going down on Vin. "Ezra. Ezra. Ez-RA!"

Finally having gained to man's attention he smiled and licked his lips before saying, "You've played with Vin long enough. I want to watch you ride him. I want to watch you impale yourself on his hard cock and ride him until you both scream from the pleasure."

Both men stared at him, eyes nearly black with desire, as his words registered. Ezra let Vin's cock slid from his mouth so he could crawl back up the tracker's body. Straddling his waist once more, Ezra reached down between his legs to grasp Vin's cock and guide it into his still slick opening. He sank down onto the thick shaft, both men moaning in pleasure. Vin wanted to flip Ezra over and pound him into the mattress immediately, but the thought of watching the green-eyed gambler fucking himself on his cock aroused him.

Ezra leaned forward to place his hands on the bed beside Vin's shoulders. This gave him more leverage to begin rocking his hips. He raised and lowered himself onto the thick cock in a steady rhythm, letting out a soft sigh each time he was fully seated. Vin's fingers flexed and squeezed his thighs as he moved. His eyes closed and his head fell forward as he centered his attention on riding Vin. Then Chris started talking. The whiskey-roughened voice was like a caress in itself, sending shivers of pleasure through Ezra's body.

"You like that don't you, Ezra? You like the feel of Vin's cock moving in and out of your hot, tight ass. Just like you liked having my cock buried inside you." Chris trailed his fingers down Ezra's back drawing a soft whimper. Ezra half-gasped, half-moaned when those fingers continued down over the swell of his ass to where he and Vin were joined. Ezra and Vin both moaned as those fingers caressed them so intimately.

"Don't stop, Ezra," Chris commanded when the smaller man paused his movements to suck in several ragged breaths. "Keep moving. Nice and steady. That's it. Good boy, Ezra."

Chris placed several kisses on his shoulder in reward. "Lift your head, Ezra. That's it. I want to see your face."

With his free hand Chris turned Ezra's face toward him, brushing his thumb over the kiss swollen lips before taking them in a hard kiss of his own. He smiled when Ezra whimpered beneath his onslaught. After kissing the man totally senseless he pulled away, chuckling when Ezra tried to follow. Moving his hand away from the two men's joining, he gently pushed Ezra down towards Vin's chest. "Kiss his nipples, Ezra. Kiss and suck on them. Play with them. I want to hear Vin pant and moan from what you're doing to him."

Powerless to deny the seductive commands, Ezra bent to the task. As he tongued and nipped and suckled on one nipple, the other was being pinched and rolled by his fingers. Then he would switch. Vin was quickly writhing beneath the smaller man, panting and moaning as Chris wanted, begging for release.

Leaning down, Chris captured Vin's lips with his own, plundering the tracker's mouth. When he pulled away he bite Vin's lower lip, worrying it between his teeth before letting go and soothing it with his tongue. Chris pulled back to admire his handiwork. He leaned down once more, this time by Vin's ear so he could whisper, "Spread your legs, Vin."

It didn't even occur to Vin to question or disobey Chris's command, he was so lost in the pleasurable haze filling his mind.

Chris slicked up his fingers with bear grease again and slid them between Vin's legs. One finger swirled around the puckered opening before pushing in. Vin cried out at the sudden intrusion, bucking up into Ezra and causing him to cry out as well. Vin's muscles rippled and squeezed around his finger, but Chris had expected this reaction. He found and pinched the nerve at the base of Vin's cock preventing him from coming. That old chinaman doctor at the railroad camp had been very informative.

Vin howled and moaned trying to thrust up into Ezra, but Chris held him down. Ezra just held on, his face pressed against Vin's chest while the tracker writhed beneath him. Finally Vin stopped struggling, just lay on the bed panting. In an effort to comfort him, Ezra nuzzled Vin's neck, licking the hollow before moving up to kiss him. While the two men kissed Chris continued to work his fingers into Vin, preparing him. Chris leaned down next to Vin's ear again. "Roll over."

Before Chris could even move out of the way Vin rolled himself and Ezra over so he was now on top. He immediately began to thrust, desperate for release, but Chris grabbed his hips stopping him. Vin snarled at Chris, one hand moving to pry off Chris's.

"Wait," Chris commanded, smacking Vin's ass once as he knelt behind him. The tracker continued to growl low in his throat, but he held still. He cried out as Chris took him in one hard thrust. Ezra too shouted as Vin was pushed deeper into him, rubbing over the pleasure spot. As the two men above him began to move Ezra found his legs pressed almost uncomfortably against his chest. Between Vin's cock moving inside him over his prostate, and the friction of their bodies against his own trapped cock, he didn't care if the they tied his legs in knots.

Chris quickly set the rhythm, thrusting into Vin and pushing him into Ezra, then withdrawing and thrusting back in again. The only sounds in the room were the grunts and moans and whimpers of the three men, the sound of flesh sliding against flesh, and the creaking of the bed as it rocked beneath them.

Vin was the first to come. His whole body stiffening, he shouted his release into Ezra's mouth as the smaller man sealed their lips together. Ezra quickly followed Vin, shooting his thick seed between them when he felt Vin's hot seed fill him. Chris pounded into Vin several more times before he too came. Like with Ezra, he bit down on Vin's shoulder muffling his cry.

They lay there for several minutes in a tangled heap before Chris rolled off them to the right. After a second or two Vin kind of slid off Ezra to the left. With a sigh of relief Ezra stretched out his cramped legs. He turned his head to the right when he heard Chris get up. The blonde wet a washcloth in the water basin then returned to the bed to gently clean Ezra's groin. The cloth was rinsed and the process repeated with Vin. The cloth was rinsed a second time and Chris cleaned himself off before returning to the bed.

Scooting in behind Ezra, he pulled the coverlet up over the three of them. He turned Ezra onto his side, facing away from him, so he could spoon up against him. Ezra in turn wrapped his left arm around Vin's waist to draw him closer. Vin snuggled into Ezra's embrace, his head tucked under Ezra's chin. The three men soon fell asleep.

Ezra woke around noon the next day, his first thoughts of the two men and the incredible night they'd shared. He frowned and opened his eyes realizing he was alone in the bed. The thought that he'd dreamed the whole thing had him curling into a ball trying not to cry. Feeling his soft linen sheets slide across his bare skin, Ezra opened his eyes again. He lifted the coverlet and sheet to find himself naked beneath them. That was odd, Ezra thought. He rarely slept in the nude except during the hottest days of summer. Uncurling, he winced at the soreness in the muscles that would not normally by sore. Could it have been real? Ezra wondered. Sitting up, he looked around his room. The evidence he needed sat on his side table. 

A half-smoked cheroot lay on the table beside Vin's favorite blue bandana.

It was with a happy heart Ezra rose to get dressed for the day.

Making his way down the stairs, Ezra easily spotted Chris and Vin sitting at the regulators usual table with the others. He slipped into the empty seat to Chris's left, nodding his greetings to the other men.

"Damn, Ezra, could you sleep any later?" Nathan groused.

Vin's soft drawl cut off Ezra before he could do more than open his mouth. "Nothin' wrong with him sleepin' in a little seein' as how he rode patrol last night."

Chris's steely glare reinforced Vin's words and Nathan swallowed whatever else he was about to say. The men ate the rest of their lunch, or breakfast in Ezra's case, in silence. Once finished Chris rose to his feet.

"Vin, Ezra, be ready to ride out to the ranch in an hour." He headed to the door without waiting for an answer, but stopped when he heard Vin speak.

"Hey, Ez."

"Yes, Mr. Tanner?" Ezra leaned towards the tracker when he motioned him closer. Vin whispered in his ear for a moment. Both turned to grin at Chris. "I like the way you think, Mr. Tanner. I truly do."

Chris continued to the door, ignoring them as he wondered just what he'd gotten himself into.

 

Fini


End file.
